


In Which Derek Gets All He Ever Asked For

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Hale family is still alive, M/M, Mpreg, laura doesn't care, stiles just want's the kid out of him already, unhappy derek, werewolf tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn’t like this one bit. Too bad no one cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Derek Gets All He Ever Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while and finally wrote it. My thinking is that the reason the werewolf mate has to be outside the room when their mate is in labor is because they become protective and it makes it difficult for the midwife/doctor to get close enough to help them deliver the baby.

Derek paces the room from one wall to the other. Ten steps total. He turns to glare at the door and Laura just arches a brow at her brother just daring him to try and get past her. Growling, Derek paces some more.

Behind him, he can hear Scott and Allison speaking in soft tones. Isaac, Erica and Boyd are downstairs getting food ready for the entire pack. Derek jerks his head up when a hand lands on his shoulder. His father sends him a knowing look. “Relax, son. Everything will be fine,” he says quietly, squeezing Derek’s shoulder softly.

Derek listens and he can hear clearly inside the room. He can hear Stiles quick breathing and slightly elevated heartbeat. He can hear his mother and aunt, talking with him quietly. And underneath it all, he can hear the tiniest heartbeat, like a hummingbird’s wing beat. Just that noise alone has him calming down.

He can feel the spike of pain through their bond and Derek digs his nails into his palms. The need to be with his mate is nearly suffocating. He hears Stiles gasp, can hear his mother and aunt telling him to push.

Stiles cries out and even the lone human in the room, Allison, looks up towards the door. His father is physically holding him back now as Derek tries to break the door down, get to his mate who is in pain. There are more yells, more words of encouragement.

Then Stiles lets out a long drawn about breath and the room is totally silent, waiting for a sound. And then there’s a wail, the sound of a baby crying and Derek can breathe again. His pup, his pup is alive and healthy and he can hear her.

His father holds him up as Derek sags a little in relief and happiness. “Congratulations,” his father whispers into his ear. They listen to the women working behind the door, cleaning the baby and Stiles up.

It seems like forever before he hears his mother’s voice floating through the door. “You can come in now, Derek,” she says.

His father lets him go and Laura steps back from the door and Derek is through as fast as possible. He stands in the door and breathes deep. He can smell blood and pain, sweat and exhaustion, happiness and love and over everything, is Stiles scent.

Stiles who is lying on the bed looking worn out, dark circles under his eyes, but with the biggest smile on his face and in his arms, wrapped in a blanket, is their child, their pup. His mother and aunt clear out and he’s next to the bed in an instant.

He can hear the women giving details about the baby, the newest addition to the pack. They’ll keep everyone from the room for now. Derek doesn’t care because he’s riveted to the sight in front of him. A mop of pale brown curls, a button nose and a round chin peek up at him.

The baby’s eyes are closed, sleeping for the moment. Stiles tries to scoot over and Derek helps him, shifting his mate over and climbing into bed beside him. He pulls his mate close, kissing Stiles on the lips. Stiles smiles and pulls back, pressing the wrapped bundle of their child into his arm.

She is so tiny in his arms. Bending forward, he presses his nose to her shoulder and head, breathing in her scent, memorizing it. “She’s perfect,” he whispers softly, looking up at Stiles. “Your both perfect.”

“What will we name her?” Stiles asks softly.

“How about…Kara, after your mother,” Derek says softly.

“Kara Hale. I like it,” Stiles says softly. “Welcome to the world, Kara.”

Derek pulls Stiles close, Kara nestled between them. The others will be by later, but now is for the new parents to bond with their child.

**End**


End file.
